Wish You Were Here
by ayumi-murasaki
Summary: Kazemaru Ichirouta va en primaria, pero no todo es color de rosa, los niños de su escuela lo molestan constantemente por que se parece a una niña, tomando una drastica decicion. Un caso real que pasa desapercibido por muchos: el bulling escolar.


Hello! no, no estoy emo, solo es que se me dio la gana hacer este fic, y si es **endouxkazemaru**, siento que he dejado de lado mi OTP, por culpa de inazuma eleven go, pero bueno, para eso existen los doujinshis y los fics xD

Se supone que deberia estar estudiando...pero en publicarlo no me demorare mucho, ademas que necesitaba publicarlo 3

Sin nada mas que decir (por que no se me ocurre que mas decir dah) disfruten a endou y a kazemaru shotitas.

* * *

><p>Recuerda que por cada fic que lees haces que el dólar baje y yo pueda encargar pelucas 8D <p>

Disclaimer: inazuma eleven no es mio, pero tengo unas ganas de leer el manga, lo he pillado en ingles, pero si alguien sabe donde puedo encontrarlo se lo agradeceria eternamente ;w;

* * *

><p>Era un dia como cualquier otro, Kazemaru ya se habia levantado, arreglo su cabello, tomo su desayuno y despidiendose de su madre se embarcó a la escuela.<p>

Todos los dias eran igual, la primaria en si era aburrida, no hablaba mucho con sus compañeros por una simple razón, nadie queria juntarse con el por peinarse como niña.

Ridiculo no?

Pero, los niños son crueles, y a veces esto puede marcar nuestros recuerdos de infancia, al menos Kazemaru trataba de ignorar la crueldad de sus compañeros.

Habia llegado a la entrada de la escuela, alli habian unos niños, el pequeño peliazul entro sin darle importancia.

-Ola niñita -dijo uno de ellos.

Kazemaru siguio caminando.

-Asi que nos ignoras-dijo otro tirando de su cabello.

-Ya dejenme, no les he hecho nada -dijo Kazemaru.

-Nos molesta tu cara de niña -dijo uno jalando más fuerte de su cabello.

-Ya dejemoslo -dijo uno de los niños tirando su mochila y pisandole su cajita de bentou.

El pequeño Kazemaru se puso de pie y limpio su ropa, tomo su mochila y camino hasta su sala.

Las clases comenzaron, el peliazul tomaba sus apuntes en clases, al pequeño no le gustaba resaltar en clases, a pesar de tener buenas calificaciones y tener un buen comportamiento.

La profesora comenzó a pasar la lista.

-Kazemaru Ichirouta

-Presente -respondio el pequeño.

Kazemaru sintio algo incomodo en su espalda, puso su mano detras y al darse cuenta, tenia su cabello y su espalda llena de papeles llenos de escupo.

Sin embargo, no dijo nada, ya que si lo hacia lo volverian a molestar, llamandole niñita llorona, y otros insultos.

Por fin habia llegado el recreo, sin su bentou y sin dinero, el pequeño kazemaru se sento en un lugar más apartado. Se quedo mirando a todos los niños que jugaban alegres con sus amigos.

_Me__pregunto,__por__que__me__odiaran__tanto-_pensaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar.

Alguien se sienta a su lado.

-No te importa que me siente aquí -dijo un niño.

-No, para nada.

-Ya comiste? -dijo el niño.

-No, yo... olvide mi colación.

-Quieres del mio, mi mami me hizo mucha comida hoy y si sigo comiendo rebentare.

-Bueno -dijo Kazemaru tomando la cajita.

-Como esta?

-Esta delicioso -dijo saboreando los bocadillos.

-Como te llamas? -dijo el pequeño niño.

-Yo -bajando la mirada-

-Anda no seas timido, yo me llamo Mamoru Endou.

-Yo...me llamo Kazemaru Ichirouta.

-Mucho gusto -dijo Endou tomandole las manos- tengo una i gran idea, seamos amigos!

-Pues, bueno.

-Hurra! tengo un amigo -dijo Endou abrazando a Kazemaru.

_Yo__tengo__un__amigo-_penso el joven con una tierna sonrisa.

Pasaron los dias y a pesar de se estar separados, se veian en los recreos. Aquellos 15 minutos eran los mas hermosos para Kazemaru, no importa si durante las clases lo molestaran, por que sabia que en el recreo veria a su amigo Endou.

Algo empezo a nacer en su corazón, acaso era amor? O solo amistad?

Un dia, despues del colegio, Kazemaru iba camino a su casa, pero por desgracia se encontro con los niños de su curso que lo molestaban.

-Hace tiempo que no nos vemos mocosa.

-Ya dejenme en paz.

-Si, tu nuevo amiguito te tiene ocupado.

-No metan a Endou-kun en esto.

-A no? Acaso son novios?

-No, el es mi amigo -sonrojado-

-Miren, se ha sonrojado, apuesto a que te gusta ese tonto aficionado por el futbol.

-Ya dije que no metan a Endou-kun.

Los niños tomaron de los brazos al pequeño peliazul, le quitaron su mochila, le jalaron fuertemente el cabello, lo golpearon en la cara y en el estomago. Después lo dejaron botado, Kazemaru empezo a sangrar de la boca.

-Espero que no se te olvide, tonto.

Con sus fuerzas se levanto, sus rodillas le sangraban, pero el logro llegar a casa, estaba solo.

Fue directamente a su pieza y lloro, estaba solito, nadie sabria que el estaba solo sin nadie que lo viera llorar.

_Endou,__como__quisiera__que__me__acompañaras_ -dijo sollozando.

Se levanto de su cama, recordo que no habia curado sus heridas, se limpio la sangre y se vendo las rodillas, los brazos. Algo brillaba en un pequeño estante de la repisa: unas tijeras.

El pequeño las tomo y se miro al espejo.

_Dicen que si cortas tu cabello, dejas tu pasado atrás._

Kazemaru tomo su cabello, abrio la tijera y empezo a cortar sus largos y azulados cabellos.

Una pequeña lágrima caia en su suave rostro.

_Por que lo estoy haciendo? Endou donde estarás, como quisiera que me abrazaras y que me dijeras que todo estara bien. _

El suelo estaba lleno de cabellos, el pequeño tomo la tijera y la devolvió a su lugar. Se miro nuevamente al espejo, ya no tenia su cabello largo, ya no volverian a molestarlo.

Pero ¿por que se sentia tan vacio?

Toco su rostro y pudo percatarse que se habia pasado a hacer un rasguño con la tijera, rapidamente tomo una bendita de animalitos y se la puso en la mejilla. El rasguño habia dejado de sangrar.

Limpio el baño, boto sus cabellos a la basura y subio a su pieza.

Ya era tarde, sus padres habian llegado del trabajo

-Hijo, ya esta lista la cena -dijo su madre.

-No tengo hambre -dijo el niño.

-Hijo, si no bajas yo ire por ti.

El joven bajo con desgana, su madre al verlo con el cabello corto casi se quizo morir.

-Hijo, que te hiciste?

-Me corte el cabello.

-Ya lo se, pero por que te lo cortaste, pudiste habermelo dicho.

-Yo...

Su madre pudo ver algo mas en su rostro

-Hablaremos despues, sientate y come.

Una vez terminada la cena, kazemaru fue con su madre a conversar.

-Hijo mio, a ti te gustaba tu cabello, por que te lo cortaste?

-Es que...-tomando aire- en le colegio me molestan por tenerlo largo.

-Te molestan?

-Si

-Hijo, debiste habermelo dicho, no debias cargar con esto tu solo.

Lágrimas brotaron nuevamente del rostro de Kazemaru, su madre abrazó fuertemente a su hijo.

-Mañana ire a hablar con los profesores.

-Pero, si se enteran, solo conseguiras que me molesten más.

-No te preocupes hijo, se lo que hago.

Al dia siguiente, Kazemaru y su madre fueron a la escuela, todos se quedaron estupefactos mirando a kazemaru.

Nadie le dijo nada, su madre converso con los profesores respecto a lo sucedido con su hijo, despues de resolver todo el asunto, nadie volvio a molestar a Kazemaru.

Pero ese dia, al salir al recreo, Endou fue el único que no comprendia lo ocurrido.

-Hola Endou -dijo el peliazul sentandose al lado de su amigo.

-Kazemaru? Eres tu.

-Si, que te sucede, por que me estas viendo de esa forma.

-Es que... yo nunca te lo dije, pero sabes, me gustas como eres.

-sonrojado- Que quieres decir?

-Lo que pasa, es que me gustas como eres, me gustaba tu forma de ser...tu cabello.

-Ah, si me lo corte, no quiero hablar de eso.

-Me gustaba como te quedaba antes, no es que no me guste como te vez ahora, solo que...

-Ya entendi, perdona, debi valorarme un poco más.

-Por que lo dices -pregunto Endou extrañado.

-Por nada -dijo Kazemaru mirando al cielo.

-Tienes razón, vamos a ser los mejores amigos del mundo! -dijo Endou poniendose de pie.

Kazemaru se hizo una promesa ese dia: no importa lo que piensen y digan los demás, el seguiria adelante y como prueba de que cumpliria su promesa, se dejo el cabello largo tal como lo tenia antes.

Quien diria que unos años más tarde, ambos chicos siguieron siendo mejores amigos y no solo eso, se convirtieron en los mejores jugadores de futbol de todo el mundo.

Fin

* * *

><p>Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, la verdad es que me inspire un poco en mi vida, por que cuando era mas pequeña me hacian bulling, no me gusta recordar esos tiempos en el colegio, pero por ultimo sirvio para crear este fic .3.<p>

Estoy a una semana de dar los examenes para ingresar a la universidad uyyy nervios! -huye a estudiar-

Sean buenas y estudien :D


End file.
